In a general embodiment, the invention relates to conditioning, rehabilitation and general fitness exercise application that facilitates Life's Movements of the trunk, upper and lower torso, arms and legs, e.g. every day activities like carrying groceries, lift a baby or reaching for something in the back of a closet. In a preferred embodiment, the invention is an exercise and flexibility apparatus that relates to any sport that requires strength and flexibility in the core, e.g., golf, baseball, hockey, tennis, etc., and particularly to a sport exercise apparatus which provides resistance to an athlete during any sport related movement to strengthen and condition the muscles of the axial skeleton of the athlete.
While this invention is described in terms of exercise and sports performance, the device may be used broadly for general conditioning, and physical therapy and other sports such as swimming, tennis and the like where conditioning and flexibility are desirable. In one embodiment, this invention helps to prevent or minimize minor muscle aches and pains.
Currently, golf, for example, is an activity enjoyed by many people of all ages possessing varying degrees of athletic ability, musculoskeletal strength, flexibility and endurance. Although it is possible to perform a golf swing without having appropriate musculoskeletal support, greater core strength, flexibility and endurance allows a golfer to hit a golf ball farther and with greater accuracy and consistency and to minimize minor muscle related aches and pains.
External devices are currently being marketed to help train the muscles of the golfer to move along a predetermined path which is thought to be along an optimal golf swing path. However, no resistance is supplied in the direction of rotation of the shoulders and upper torso, the hips, and upper legs of the golfer during performance. These devices are not designed to benefit muscular conditioning or flexibility.
Regular exercise may keep the body in good shape, but not all exercise is equally effective. Many exercise devices on the market, particularly in health and athletic clubs, are less effective than patrons may assume, particularly as related to the rotational movements required in many sports and similar day to day activities. Historically, much of the available equipment in health clubs train in predominantly linear, single plane (sagital plane) movement and are limited to isolating one muscle group. The body rarely moves in just one plane and often requires multiple muscle groups to work together. Most body movement involves rotation (transverse plane) and diagonal patterns of movement.
The need exists for a performance, rehabilitation and general conditioning device which permits activity consisting of components of motion in all three planes, and permits isolation of a specific area of the body, the motion of which is most desired. Such a device will permit a physical therapist, chiropractor or trainer to properly prescribe protocols that will help the user achieve their goals related to improving movement.